


Hoodie

by Lookatallmyships



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Fluffy, M/M, just a short thing I wanted to write out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 15:08:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6709864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lookatallmyships/pseuds/Lookatallmyships
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fili can't find his blue hoodie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hoodie

"Kili, have you seen my blue hoodie? I can't find it anywhere, and I'm gonna be late for class."

Kili looks up at Fili from his place in bed, burrowed under the covers, and glances around the room. "No I haven't seen it" he feigns innocence.

"Alright, I'll just wear my other one, and I'll look more when I get back. Love you."

"I love you too."

Fili leaves, and Kili tosses the blankets off of him, and snuggles farther into Fili's hoodie. It's really Fili's fault for leaving his clothes around, smelling so much like him, Kili thinks to himself. He takes a quick picture of himself wearing the hoodie and sends it to Fili, knowing his phone will be turned off and he wont get it until he turns in back on after class, and then rolls over and goes back to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I should change my name to 'She who writes hella short fics'


End file.
